


Together Through Pins and Needles

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Tsumugi!, Love Hotel, Rewrite, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Tsumugi's Love Hotel, rewritten.





	Together Through Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles.
> 
> Thoughts are italicized. Also, I'm switching to that center format because that's all the rage with Love Hotel Stuff these days.

**Saihara** :

...

 **Tsumugi** :

...

 **Saihara** :

_When I come to the love hotel, everyone imagines that I'm their ideal partner, right?_

**Saihara** :

_Shirogane-san... I honestly have no idea how this will turn out._

**Tsumugi** :

Shuuichi-kun! Shuuichi-kun!

 **Saihara** :

U-Uuaaah!

 **Saihara** :

_Without thinking, I let out a desperate cry._

**Tsumugi** :

Oh, thank goodness. I thought you'd never wake up.

 **Saihara** :

_Wake up...? Was I sleeping?_

**Tsumugi** :

Come on, don't just stand there! Today's the day!

 **Saihara** :

H-Huh? What's today...?

 **Saihara** :

_Just then, Shirogane-san's gaze turned sharp._

**Saihara** :

_Nervously, I backed away a few paces._

**Tsumugi** :

...

 **Tsumugi** :

Today's the convention, Shuuichi-kun.

 **Saihara** :

_O-Oh. That makes sense. Shirogane-san's a cosplayer. So it's no surprise that her fantasy would involve an anime convention..._

**Tsumugi** :

Well, it's okay. Even if you forgot, you're still coming anyway!

 **Saihara** :

E-Eh? I have to go to?

 **Tsumugi** :

Of course you do! Do you not want to? Are you sick?

 **Saihara** :

N-No, it's just...

 **Tsumugi** :

No, no, it's okay. You're probably just groggy because I woke you up so early...

 **Tsumugi** :

But I was so excited, you know? This was going to be your first time...

 **Saihara** :

_M-My first time?! No, she can't mean-_

**Tsumugi** :

After all these years, I finally convinced my best friend Shuuichi-kun to do a matching cosplay with me...

 **Saihara** :

_So that's what she meant... I'm honestly relieved._

**Tsumugi** :

I spent two whole weeks on that costume, you know? And I spent another week styling the wig... It's a shame to see my work go to waste...

 **Tsumugi** :

I always wanted to cosplay with you, you know? We've always been into the same series, and we've been the best of friends, so I can't imagine-

 **Saihara** :

I'll do it.

 **Tsumugi** :

H-Huh?

 **Saihara** :

I'll cosplay with you.

 **Saihara** :

...I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking straight.

 **Tsumugi** :

...

 **Saihara** :

...

 **Tsumugi** :

That's the Shuuichi-kun I know!

 **Tsumugi** :

We have one photoshoot to go to today, and two tomorrow. It can be pretty hectic, so you better stay alert!

 **Tsumugi** :

Of course, there's tons of panels I want to see, too! Don't forget the artist's alley. We're going to get lots of prints!

 **Tsumugi** :

And you better not have forgotten about karaoke night on Sunday! We're gonna perform, no matter what you say!

 **Saihara** :

_...I'm honestly starting to regret this..._

**Saihara** :

_Still, it's rare to see Shirogane-san so fired up about something. I'm glad she's excited, at least._

**Tsumugi** :

Go get your bag. You better be ready for me to do your makeup once I'm done with mine!

 **Saihara** :

_And with that, we both left to prepare for the convention._

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand with this, I've officially rewritten all the Love Hotels I wanted to rewrite! Yay~! Sorry it's so short ;A;
> 
> If you have any Love Hotel suggestions/requests, leave them below and I may write them!


End file.
